Dormida
by Srta. Weirdo
Summary: Finalmente había logrado su cometido y estaba de nuevo en su hogar. Pero más importante aún, había descubierto qué significaba para él un "hogar". Quería que Winry lo supiera, pero al final, no pudo más sino apreciarla mientras dormía. ¿Merecía él tanta felicidad?


**DISCLAIMER: Full Metal Alchemist, sus personajes y su trama son propiedad del autor. De ningún modo me beneficio con esta historia.**

* * *

Él se había sentado sobre su cama. No podía creer que al fin todo había terminado mejor de lo que esperaba. Todo sería diferente ahora, Al tenía su cuerpo de nuevo, aquél que había sido arrebatado por su torpeza e ingenuidad… Y ellos volvían a tener una familia. Le embargaba una gran tristeza al pensar en todos los seres queridos que perdieron en el trayecto y en los terceros salieron heridos a lo largo de su viaje. Se lamentó por todo lo que la dura batalla contra el mundo había traído consigo. Pero era feliz, porque había logrado su cometido, y ahora podía estar en un lugar al cual llamar hogar, con Pinako y Winry.

Sonrió instintivamente al recordarla. Winry había crecido y madurado mucho desde que él había emprendido su viaje, y aunque no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en sus sentimientos, si de algo estaba seguro es que la quería a su lado siempre, tal como ella lo había estado para él hasta ahora. Y como invocada por sus pensamientos, ella entró en la habitación. Sin decir mayor palabra, la rubia se sentó también en su cama, de espaldas a él.

—Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero entre tantas cosas, había olvidado recibirte con las palabras oportunas. Bienvenido a casa, Ed—Susurró, aunque el chico podía oírla perfectamente.

—¿Casa, uh?—por un momento Winry creyó que Ed se perdería en sus memorias sobre aquél lugar que él y Alphonse decidieron destruir hacía ya tantos años, y cuyas cenizas se mantenían aún en sus corazones, como recuerdos imborrables. Pero pronto, el chico continuó hablando—Me alegra saber que este es mi hogar y el de Al. Con Pinako, y contigo. Gracias, Winry—Respondió en el mismo tono; ella sonrió, y se recostó sobre él, espalda con espalda.

—Ed…¿Sabes? Yo te-Los extrañé mucho—se corrigió, a tiempo—Muchísimo, todo este tiempo. Ver al Alphonse de siempre, otra vez con su cuerpo me alegró tanto…Y estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de ustedes—Una lágrima de felicidad recorrió su mejilla, pero la quitó velozmente—Ni siquiera puedo creer que estén aquí, que realmente estés aquí. Que puedo apoyarme en tu espalda, que no tienen que irse de nuevo.—Para Ed, oír de Winry cuánto lo extrañaba era sencillamente perfecto.—Y verte sonreír, sonreír realmente feliz, como no lo hacías desde hacía años, me hizo feliz a mí también Ed—Continuó, casi en un murmullo apenas audible. Todo se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Winry cerró sus ojos, aún recostada sobre la espalda del joven, satisfecha con lo que le había dicho, mientras él se ensimismaba, viajando entre sus pensamientos.

—A mí me hizo feliz verte, Winry— Tú, todo este tiempo…—Se coloró ligeramente, símbolo de nerviosismo—Todo este tiempo nos apoyaste. Y eso me dio fuerzas, y a Al también. Pero en especial, para mí saber que me esperabas aquí, que cuando finalmente lo lograra te vería aquí me hizo saber que este es mi hogar.—Entonces tragó de forma pesada, a sabiendas de lo que diría a continuación—Winry, tú eres mi hogar.

Esperó unos momentos, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ni siquiera un sonido o un murmullo. En cambio, solo se percató del repentino peso que se había incrementado sobre su espalda unos instantes atrás. Winry se había quedado dormida. Girando con cuidado sobre sí mismo, posó una de sus manos sobre el brazo de la chica y la otra bajo su cabeza, sosteniéndola con cuidado para recostarla sobre su cama sin despertarla. Al cumplir con su misión, Ed pudo apreciar a Winry, descansando satisfecha, mostrando en su rostro una felicidad y tranquilidad contagiosas. Ed sonrió al verla así; sabía cuánto se había esforzado por recibirlos con todo un festejo ese día y se merecía aquella siesta.

Retiró unos cabellos rubios de su rostro, y le arropó, no sin antes besar su frente suavemente, percibiendo durante el gesto, el agradable aroma de su cabello. No habría podido hacer nada de esto si ella estuviese despierta, así que aprovechó cada instante en el que podía mirarla así, inesperadamente frágil y delicada, rasgos normalmente contrarios a la fortaleza que inspiraba Winry.

Finalmente terminó por salir de la habitación en contra de sus impulsos; habría querido dormir junto a ella esa noche y levantarse observando ese rostro, pero esperaba tener tiempo para eso en un futuro. Antes, tendría que encontrar el modo de confesar oportunamente sus sentimientos y por supuesto, saber si eran correspondidos. Pero mientras, estaba satisfecho con estar en casa una vez más y poder disfrutar de lo simple de una cena hogareña, un hermano risueño, y una Winry dormida.

* * *

 _Esta historia tiene años como borrador en mi computadora, junto con varias ideas más para este fandum. Full Metal Alchemist es, desde que lo conocí, una de mis series favoritas, y lo será siempre. Pero por algún motivo, nunca me he sentido satisfecha con mi modo de escribir sobre FMA ni de abordar las historias. Sin embargo, esto tiene tanto tiempo conmigo que me cansé de tenerla allí, siempre esperando para "arreglarla". Así que finalmente decidí o hacer lo posible para estar satisfecha con este escrito y publicarlo, o eliminarlo de una vez por todas. Que esté aquí significa que opté por lo primero; aunque no es para nada lo mejor que he escrito, ni de cerca, me agrada el resultado final de algo que durante tanto tiempo fue un simple bosquejo._

 _Así que aquí lo tienen, mi primera contribución a este fandum. Ojalá no sea la única, aunque es probable que sí._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 **Pueden escribirme en Twitter a Srta_Weirdo**

* * *

 _ **¿Un review por los años que me tomó publicarla?**_


End file.
